It's just one of the things
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Light is still trying to outsmart L and become a god. the only thing that motivates him is boredom. But when the Death Note suddenly transforms into a human, he will find a new reason to go on. Love. LightxMale!OC: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note!

Light sighed. L was on his back about being Kira again. "Damn you L. I swear, as soon as I find out your real name-"

All of a sudden the Death Note started glowing. "Hey, Light?"

Misa spoke from her seat across the room. "I could be wrong, but I don't think the Death Note is supposed to do that."

"What the-" Was all he had time to get out before the room was illuminated by a bright light. Light had to close his eyes and shield them, it was so bright. He opened them though when he thought the light had dimmed and felt a slight pressure in his lap. They widened in shock when he saw that in his lap, was the most attractive young male he had ever seen.

He had this sort of back and white color scheme to him. Even his skin was the palest of pale. His eyes were black as was his hair. Speaking of his hair, his bang covered half of his face while the rest of it was in this kind of girlish bob cut that reached the upper half of his neck. He was a little shorter than him and kinda boney. He wore a t-shirt with a skull on it and a base long-sleeve shirt with black and white stripes. His pants were black skinny jeans while his shoes were black Chuck Taylor's. That's when he spoke. "Dude! What's up with writing in me 24/7!? It's not like the criminals are gonna disappear over night! Your making me sore!"

Light blinked. "Who are...Wait a minute...by the way you talk you sound like...Are you the Death Note?"

The male in his lap smirked. "Finally! Some recognition! No wonder I chose you!"

Light looked around the other and there was nothing where the Death Note should have been. "I could even do it again if you don't believe me."

In a split second the mysterious male had disappeared, and in his place was the Death Note. He changed back. "See?"

Misa had finally had enough. "Well, I don't care if you are the Death Note, nobody sits in my boyfriends lap like that!"

"And what if I refuse to get up?" He snuggled into Light's chest. "Besides, I don't hear Light-kun objecting to it!"

"That tears it!" Misa stood up. Just As she was about to give him a good punch, Rem spoke up while Ryuk laughed.

"Misa, if you attack the Death Note, you will be killed by it." Light ignored them all, but made a mental note of the last comment.

"So, if you're the Death Note, how did you transform into a human-looking male?" Light questioned. The Death Note shrugged.

"It's just one of the things we can do. Asking that is like asking how Shinigami eyes can do what they can." Misa then spoke.

"Does this mean my Death Note can transform too?" The male shook his head.

"No, you haven't written nearly enough names yet. But don't sweat it! Most of us are pretty annoying anyways." The Death Note smile goofily. Light had one thought:

'I can believe that.'


	2. Meeting L

Just one of those things chapter 2.

I don't own Death Note!

The Death Note sat on Light's bed, swinging his feet. Light paced in front of him. "So, what you're saying is that, I've written so many names in you, that you've gained your own body and that you're only visible to me? Then how could Misa see you?"

"I can become visible to others if I want." He laid himself back slowly till he hit the bed and was lying down. He closed his eyes. If somebody walked in right then, they'd think he was sleeping. It was pretty early in the morning. Light's phone rang.

"Yes?" Light gave a few yeses and all rights then hung up. "L wants to meet me at the candy shop."

"Him and his sweet tooth. Can I come too? I wanna see the famous "L" that we're up against." He wanted candy too, but he didn't think Light would have taken him if he said that.

Xxxx

The Death Note and Light walked down the street, passing by a lot of people. The Death Note was fascinated with all of them, yet still shy, clinging onto Light's arm and asking Light as many questions about the various activities around them as possible. "Light-kun, what's that?"

He was pointing to a light-weight motorcycle parked at a nearby bar. "That's a motorbike. People use it to get around quickly."

"Hmm. If it helps you get around faster, why don't you have one?" The Death Note was confused.

"I'm too young. Besides I like walking much better." He preferred to keep the matter of cost out of it. He tried to teach the note about money earlier when he had asked what it was, but he just wound up confusing the smaller male.

"Hey Light-kun, what's that?"

He was pointing at the detective they had set out to meet. Light held in a laughed. And whispered in his ear.

"That is the one we call L. Be careful. He's smart. Follow my lead." The notebook nodded. The pair strolled up to L. "Ryuga, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend along. Ryuga this is-"

"Adrian." The young-looking male butted in. "Nice too meet you."

"Right, Adrian. Ryuga, this is my friend Adrian."

Xxxx

The three had went to get lunch at nearby cafe.

L looked at Adrian suspiciously from across the table where they were sitting. Light had gone to order their food. L spoke up.

"Adrian-san?"

"Yes, Ryuga-kun?"

"You and Light are good friends right?" Adrian smiled brightly.

"The best!" He nodded. Then, L asked a big question.

"Tell me, are you in love with Light?" Adrian's face lit up bright red. He started fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, I, umm...," he thought about it. 'Well, he is very kind to me. And his smile makes me have those weird stomach butterflies Ryuk-kun talked to me about. Maybe, I am in love with Light-kun.'

Light came back with their food.


	3. Discovering Bubble Baths

It's just one of those things chapter3

WARNING: FLUFF!

I don't own Death Note!

Light yawned as he put the pen he was using down. He had been busy writing in the Death Note, or as said Note preferred to be called now, Adrian. Light was about to put it/him away in the drawer when the he transformed. "And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

Light blinked. "Oh, sorry Adrian. I keep forgetting. I guess I'm still not used to you being...different."

'He looks tired.' The notebook observed. Light stood up from his chair and headed to the bathroom. "Light-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go take a bath." He could see the other was confused. "A bath is what people take to get clean, so they're not dirty and don't smell bad."

Adrian nodded his head in understanding. "Can I take a bath with you, Light-kun?"

Xxx

Light had a permanent-looking red stain across his face.

During that time, he and Adrian were sitting in a bubble bath. The Death Note was playing with a toy boat that had seemingly come from nowhere. They sat there for a while, till one of them got bored.

Can you guess who?

"Light-kuuuuuunnnn! I've got this-this stuff all in my hair!" Light chuckled.

"They're called bubbles, and don't worry. I'll get them out for you." He stood up quickly. The other couldn't see anything due to his "personal areas" being covered in bubbles. Light grabbed the shower hose and sat back down. "Close your eyes."

The notebook did what he was told and relaxed. He gasped lightly when he felt his hair dampen. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

The Death Note blinked. Light decided that bath time was over and pulled the drain out from under the water. He stood up and got out of the tub. He grabbed one of two towels that hanged up on a long dowel and wrapped it around his waste. He the proceeded to grab the other one, and motioned for the other to stand. "Alright, time for bed."

Adrian stood up and put his foot on the side of the tub to try to get out of it. Light took his hand."Be careful, the floor is going to be slippery."

Once Adrian was successfully out, Light dried him with a towel, his face was still a little pinkish.

Xxx

Light didn't think the other could be any more adorable.

Adrian was cuddled up to Light's chest, sleeping. They had wound up so, when Light claimed he needed sleep and the note was curious. (Nuff said)

The Death Note was clutching Light's shirt in his hands. Light stared at the sleeping male. To Light, he was adorable. He wanted him, and wasn't sure why. After thinking it over he decided to drop it till morning. Adrian would still be there then.

That's when the smaller suddenly gripped tighter on his shirt. Light thought that made him even cuter. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Light leaned down and kissed the others lips, softly.

They both slept very well that night.


	4. A trip to the park

Just one of those things chapter 4

I don't own Death Note!

Ryuk flew around the town. He'd been very bored lately. Light had been busy with Adrian and started to forget he was there. "I'm sure he'll get over it soon. He just needs time to adjust to Adrian being alive."

Xxxx

Light smiled. Genuinely. Why you may ask? Because Adrian was holding his hand again.

He had discovered that he was in love with the Death Note a few days after the whole cuddling thing, and if his assumption was correct, Adrian was in love with him too.

The Death Note was surprised when Light held his hand back, but soon just brushed it off. "Hey Light-kun, what's that?"

"That's a park; a place where human children go to play." Adrian then proceeded to drag Light into the park. The sun was setting and nobody else was there.

The Death Note climbed up a small tree and hung upside down on the strongest branch. He started giggling. Light sat down on one of the benches made for parents to watch their children.

After about 30 minutes, Light had deemed it time to go home. "Adrian, come on! We have to leave now!"

The notebook ran up to Light and grabbed his hand again. He waited for Light to take the first steps toward home, but Light didn't move. Adrian turned to look at him. "Light-kun...?"

His eyes widened when he felt Light's warm lips on his.

Xxx

Light didn't know what was wrong with himself. One second he was yelling for Adrian, the next, he was kissing him. He deepened the kiss, when he saw the other wasn't objecting to it, by wrapping his arms around the others waist. He felt thin arms wrap around his neck in response.

When they got home, things heated up.


	5. Ending

Just one of those things chapter 5

WARNING: LEMON!

I don't own Death Note!

Light walked into his room with Adrian in tow. It was just after the kiss. He held the smaller males hand as they ran. Said smaller male giggled. "Light-kun, you're so eager!"

Light smirked as he locked the door, picked Adrian up and threw him on the bed. He gains a husky voice as he crawled on top of the other. "I guess I am."

BEGING OF LEMON

He leaned down and started to kiss the smaller. They intertwined tongues. "Mmh...Light..."

Adrian moaned and wrapped his legs around Light's waist. Light then proceeded to move his mouth towards his neck and nipped, licked and sucked on it. Adrain gave another moan.

Light removed his shirt, Adrain's pants and Adrian's boxers, shortly after. Adrain's shirt was pushed up to his neck and Light's pants zipper was down, meaning both of their erections were free.

Light took a good look at Adrian. His face was flushed and he was breathing pretty heavily. Light got ten times harder.

When he finally snapped out of his trance, he lowered his head towards the Death Note's puckered hole.

Adrian gasped when he felt Light's tongue lick at his entrance. He then, felt the appendage plunge in his hole, moving around, licking his walls, all while Light sucked the opening. His moans became higher pitched.

Light stopped, went back up and placed his cock at the others entrance. Adrian nodded for him to continue.

Light gently thrusted in. The two groaned.

"So...tight...and...hot."

"Ah! So big!"

Light looked to his uke in surprise. Wasn't it supposed to hurt?

The Death Note didn't notice and thrusted up. Light obliged to the others silent request.

He went harder and faster until neither could take any more. Adrian came on their chests, while Light came inside Adrian.

END OF LEMON

They both panted. "Light-kun?"

"Yes, Adrian?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. And by the way, why didn't it hurt?" Adrian shrugged.

"I guess it's just one of those things."

A/N

Hey people! That's the end. But don't worry I'll be doing a sequel!

If you guys want it that is.

Sorry. I got kinda lazy on the lemon. It was pretty late at night and I actually fell asleep writing it. XD


End file.
